


Storms

by witchy_caswell



Series: The Matthew-Smith family chaos! (With appearances by Carlos!) [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_caswell/pseuds/witchy_caswell
Summary: A rainy day in the treehouse.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: The Matthew-Smith family chaos! (With appearances by Carlos!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179695
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened, but yeah. I wanted to try telling a story using strange words and their definitions. Enjoy!

**Gökotta (Dawn picnic to hear the first birdsong) **  
The two sit together. It’s a quiet morning. Carlos had prepared a picnic for the two of them.  
**Latibule (A hiding place, a place of comfort and safety) **  
It was an early morning. The treehouse was somewhat cold in the dimly lit morning. Most of the light comes from strings of fairy lights Seb had hung up around the wooden room.  
**Brontide (The low rumble of distant thunder)  
Through the walls, thunder crashed across the fields. Seb curled up and Carlos wrapped his arms around him as they listen to the drumming.  
**Rame (Chaotic and joyful at the same time) **  
They listened to Seb’s siblings play in the puddles outside.  
**Hoppípolla (Jumping in puddles) **  
The water splashed as Leo and Layla laughed, running through the rain. Soon Emma is out there, kicking the water around.  
**Cwtch (A hug or cuddle) **  
While they listened to the chaos, they both breathe a sigh of relief. It had been a rough week. Rehearsals for Beauty and the Beast had not been going well.  
**Lacomic (Expressing much in little words) **  
It was only a few words that Carlos had said, but they were pretty important to them both. Seb quickly returned the three words.  
**Redamancy (The act of loving someone who loves you) **  
The day drew on. Seb and Carlos stayed in the treehouse for most of the day.  
**Cafuné (Running your fingers through the hair of someone you love) **  
While the rain tapped on the ceiling, Carlos started to play with Seb’s hair before Georgie called them back into the house.**********************************

**************************************_Without definitions _  
The two sit together. It’s a quiet morning. Carlos had prepared a picnic for the two of them.  
It was an early morning. The treehouse was somewhat cold in the dimly lit morning. Most of the light comes from strings of fairy lights Seb had hung up around the wooden room.  
Through the walls, thunder crashed across the fields. Seb curled up and Carlos wrapped his arms around him as they listen to the drumming.  
They listened to Seb’s siblings play in the puddles outside.  
The water splashed as Leo and Layla laughed, running through the rain. Soon Emma is out there, kicking the water around.  
While they listened to the chaos, they both breathe a sigh of relief. It had been a rough week. Rehearsals for Beauty and the Beast had not been going well.  
It was only a few words that Carlos had said, but they were pretty important to them both. Seb quickly returned the three words.  
The day drew on. Seb and Carlos stayed in the treehouse for most of the day.  
While the rain tapped on the ceiling, Carlos started to play with Seb’s hair before Georgie called them back into the house.__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


End file.
